


First Snow of the Season

by hellsteeth



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsteeth/pseuds/hellsteeth
Summary: Mulder and Scully awake to a world covered in snow and find their own way to keep warm and cozy together.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 66





	First Snow of the Season

Sleep envelops Scully like a summer cloud, plush and warm and all-encompassing. Nothing but a few tufts of her hair stick out from beneath her heavy comforter, and the man pressed against her back and snoring lightly into her pillow ensures that she is plenty warm.

Through cotton and slumber she can faintly hear the shriek of the alarm clock, halted by a few thumps from Mulder’s groggy fist. Her eyes open hesitantly, fluttering closed again when the blinding whiteness of the room proves too overwhelming.

Mulder returns to the safe haven they’ve built underneath the blankets, pressing his cold nose to the junction between Scully’s neck and shoulder. His morning wood presses insistently against her ass and she presses back against it out of habit. Mulder hums appreciatively. Thank god for last night, the first decent night of sleep either of them has gotten in a week after working themselves dead on their feet. Still, it’s a pity what exhaustion does to a mind, turning desperate movements viscous and clumsy, halting any progress to much-anticipated tension relief.

Scully smiles at the memories of last night despite the lingering feeling of just-missed satisfaction when she and Mulder had both admitted to defeat and fallen asleep. Now, with his cock making its presence known and the feeling and smell of _Mulder_ invading all of her senses, the desire she’d felt last night is renewed, the heat of it stoked by the cozy warmth of the bed.

“Scully,” Mulder whispers in her ear. “Look outside,”

She groans noncommittally and shakes her head a little, refusing to open her eyes. _Just a few more minutes_ , she thinks. Just a little bit longer before they have to leave and sit in the cold basement all day.

Mulder kisses the soft skin of her neck and wraps an arm around her, bringing it up to push her hair out of her eyes. “For me?”

She presses her frequently-cold toes against the inside of his ankle in retaliation, since Mulder has decided to play dirty, but obliges him anyways. Once her eyes adjust to the light, she catches pale shadows dancing rapidly just outside her window. Fat, fluffy snowflakes drift through the air, swirling and twisting in eddies before landing on the ground in a rapidly growing blanket.

“Already?” She wonders aloud, blinking and watching the crystalline dance.

Mulder nods. His hand drifts lower, tracing the side of her breast through her pajamas and stopping at her waist. Her body responds in kind, thrumming with arousal. Scully can feel her pulse settle somewhere in her cunt.

“It always starts snowing around this time, and we always act like it’s the biggest surprise in the world,” Mulder observes lightly as he thumbs at the waistband of her pajamas, well aware that she has nothing on underneath. Scully squirms, eager for his touch to drift lower.

“What a funny time to talk about the weather,” She replies, voice shaking and then hitching as Mulder reaches inside her pajama bottoms and starts tracing light, ticklish circles on the inside of her right thigh.

“Is there something else you’d rather be doing?” He teases and brushes his long fingers across her slick folds, a whisper-light touch. Scully, perhaps a little impatient given the hour, grinds down on his hand, insisting upon more contact. Mulder is having none of it, scooping his other arm, the one he had been laying on, underneath Scully’s torso and wrapping it around her ribs, just under her breasts. In the steel of his arm, she is held in place, subject to his teasing and bottomless patience. 

Recognizing the lost cause, Scully’s body relaxes as he swirls his fingers around her opening, collecting her wetness and dragging it up to her clitoris with an agonizingly slow stroke. When the tips of his fingers make contact with the sensitive spot, her hips buck involuntarily and she gasps.

“Tsk tsk, someone’s a little eager,” Mulder admonishes in her ear, taking a pause to nibble on her earlobe and kiss the same spot before continuing his unhurried and deliberate ministrations on her. Scully’s thighs shake slightly and she grows wetter by the second. She must be creating a wet mark on the sheets by now.

“Mulder,” She whispers, wriggling and testing the strength of his arm. She knows that one word from her would cease his movements and loosen his grip in a moment, but the sturdy feeling of his muscles on her is another layer of comfort beneath the blanket right now. Sure enough, his hold on her is steady and sure.

“Hm?”

“Please,”

Mulder bends down to brush his lips against the side of her face, not quite enabled to kiss her cheek directly. Still, she appreciates the sentiment all the same.

“You know I can’t say no to you, baby,” He replies simply before dipping two fingers into her. Scully closes her eyes, seeing stars from the release of pleasure briefly before her body really starts to appreciate the fingers thrusting in and out of her consistently, now three strong since he’s added another.

Mulder angles his hand so that the bottom of his palm hits Scully’s clitoris every time he sheaths his fingers in her, causing her to cry out sharply into the quiet of her own bedroom. Her walls are tightening around him and she can feel the telltale heat stretching out from the center of her body like a rubber band, coaxing its way toward climax.

“Mulder-”

“Tell me what you want,”

“Not like this, please, I want you inside me,”

He smirks, pausing with his fingers as deep as they will go, stroking a sensitive spot within. “I am inside you,”

She rolls her ass against his groin pointedly and he sucks in a breath, causing Scully to smile smugly. She can only surrender control for so long before a little retaliation is necessary.

Mulder pulls his fingers out of her with an obscene and wet _pop_ before using his free arm to yank down his pajama pants and stroke himself a few times. His other arm remains wrapped around Scully, still holding her in place.

Scully spreads her legs, feeling the head of his cock nudge at her entrance from behind. “Are you ready?” He asks, gentle voice a contrast to the tight grip he has on her. She nods and he sinks his cock into her slowly, eliciting a moan from both of them. At this angle, the tip is dragging along the sensitive spot on the front wall of Scully’s cunt delightfully, causing her eyes to flutter shut and her mouth to fall open. They remain like this for a moment before Mulder starts thrusting slowly and lazily. When Scully’s eyes open, she watches the snow fall peacefully just outside her window as Mulder stretches and fills her.

The edges of her mind come unglued a bit with the sheer pleasure of the moment, and in a fleeting thought, Scully compares herself to one of the snowflakes being tossed around on the frenzied wind. The thought dissipates when she feels Mulder burst inside her, his shaking frame betraying his undoing. The pulsing hotness of him is enough to send her over the edge as well, and she arches her back, clenching around him and letting out a breathy whine.

Scully’s body slumps into the mattress and pillows as she comes down from her orgasm. She can feel Mulder’s softening cock being pulled out of her gently, followed by the release of his arm from around her and the loss of his heat from the bed. She looks up, puzzled, before she realizes that he had gotten up so he could lay on the other side of her and face her.

When Mulder squeezes himself in next to her and pulls the blanket over both of them tightly, shivering hyperbolically, she snorts. “You could have just asked me to turn around,”

He shrugs and kisses sweetly. “It seemed like you needed a minute,” He looks proud, and damn him, she actually blushes. “Was that too much?”

She shakes her head, smiling and kissing the tip of his nose. “It was perfect,”

Mulder grins before sobering. “I think we’ve put off going into work long enough, the plows should have cleared the streets by now,”

She sighs. “You’re probably right, although now I think I need a shower,” Scully sits up and feels the evidence of their sex start to leak out of her. “Yep, I definitely need a shower,”

Mulder sits up with her and stretches. “Need some company?”

She winks. “Always,”

When they arrive to work an hour late, they blame it on the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! :)
> 
> find me on tumblr @ midwest-cryptid


End file.
